Discussion
by SheriDarling
Summary: The Arc lieutenant Fives has a very interesting conversation with a certain General. / Summary sucks, story is better.


_*Hello there again! Always keep in mind that my one shots aren't supposed to be a real thing. It's just something that came up in my mind randomly. It's about a little smile on your and my face. Thanks for reading! I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or their characters. However I do own Ailyn Daala. Have fun!_

-oOo-

**One Shot: Discussion**

For one evening it looked like there was peace in the galaxy. The base of the Republic was rather quiet, just some light footsteps quickly followed by heavier boots sounded through the hallway. The heavier soldier boots moved a little faster to keep up with the lighter ones.

"I'm just saying sir. The last mission wasn't really like the protocol." The voice of the Lieutenant was serious this time and from the sound of it he wasn't going to give in.

"So you doubt about my lead then?" Returned the female soft voice. Lieutenant Fives tried to stay at her side as General Ailyn Daala moved a little faster. This time he wouldn't get left behind. As they left the barrack, both of them stopped at the entrance for a brief moment.

"Of course not general. I'm just saying..that the mission could have gone better...on schedule .. for example." He caught his breath as he looked down to her. Her eyes meet his and she looked fierce.

"How I'm supposed to do something about that? You know it's a war out there. Things don't got 100% the way you want it to!" She waited impatient for an answer, she didn't even blink, the young Jedi just stared at him.

"Sir.." He tried to stay calm and quiet as he felt the enquirer glances of his squads, who were sitting together next to some AT-RT. "The use of those thermal detonator for instance. It wasn't right." He took a deep breath and tried to stay focus. He could see how the young general was about to go mad.

"Well lieutenant." Her eyes narrowed them selves as she looked up to him. "If those informations would have been correctly then we didn't had to use those detonators. But they weren't." She shook her head a little and started walking again. She walked stubborn to another barrack that was directly in front of her.

-oOo-

"What's the topic this time?" Asked Bricks, the med of the squads as he sipped on his mug. Sparks shrugged his shoulders and looked at the two fighters.

"I don't know. Protocol I would assume. As always." He said with a calm kinda amused voice.

"Nah. Don't worry. They calm down soon, it's always the same." Clicks laughed as he saw them two fighting again. It was always the same. Fives tried to talk to her about protocol and she didn't wanted to hear it.

-oOo-

Again – the door opened as she stepped inside first, quickly the lieutenant entered the barrack.  
"You are right. The information were wrong and I'm not doubting on your lead general but "  
" but you are still saying I did it wrong." He sighed.

"No general.." Sometimes he questioned himself why is he even trying argue with her. Most of the time she slipped away from his questions or she turned the conversation around. He just wanted the missions to run perfectly , that is all. She turned left and he followed her like a dog on a track.

"So then tell me. How I'm supposed to give the perfect orders when they give us old informations? Or the lieutenant of my squad questions everything. It's not a good look, you know." As she said that, she looked up to him for a second. He didn't wanted to look down, he could feel the the deadly glance of her.

"I support your actions sir. But..but I'm also supposed to take care of you." She gasped for air.

"So my orders are stupid now?" He stopped walking and shook his head slowly.

_Zot. How in the galaxy did she turn around my words?_ He thought as he continued following her few steps behind her. She opened a door and stepped inside. It took a while but Fives followed her in the small room.

"S..Sir." He cleared his throat to get his soldier voice out as the door closed behind him.

"I didn't say that. I just said I'm supposed to take of you and the squad to survive and if possible on schedule." He took of his Helmet and placed it on the near by table. He crossed his hands behind his back as he relaxed his shoulders.

"So I can't fight for myself?" She said as she took of her coat. He licked over his lips as he was thinking about the correct words.

"You know how I meant that Ailyn." He said with a stubborn glance at her. It took a while but he accepted it to call her by her first name when they were alone.

"How do you mean it then?" She asked as he was watching her sit down to take off her boots. He thought about the question for a moment.

"You know...how.." She blinked up to him.

"No I don't." She said as she took of her gloves. He cursed inside of his head.

_Don't make me say it..I don't want to.._He knew that she was playing dumb for a reason and she wanted him to tell her. She stood up and took of her dark brown belt, threw it over the chair she was sitting on.

"You know that...I always..keep an eye ..on you." His voice was quieter and much softer then before. As he saw her taking off her tunic he stared at the wall in front of him and he could tell that his cheeks turned a little bit red.

"That means I can't take care of myself?" His sigh was louder this time, clearly for her to hear and he wanted her to hear it. The wall in front of him was at this point a better conversation partner than the general was.

"Don't twist my words around. I know you can take care of yourself but I feel better when you are at my side. That's all." As she took of her last piece of clothing he swallowed and he was sure that is face turned completely red. He closed his eyes for a moment, he didn't wanted to stare at her like that as he could hear a door but it wasn't the one behind him.

"What do I have to do so you believe me?" He could tell that his brain was about to give up as he could her water dripping on hard ground.

"How about.." He glanced as he could hear her tempting voice and saw her looking at him out of the bathroom.

"You come in here and argue with me some more." She winked at him and after a long minute he realized what she meant. He couldn't hold back a small smile as he started to take off his ARC uniform.

_I will never get used to that.._

**- Le End**


End file.
